


Releasing The Dark Side

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Plug, Banter, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Sadism, Sex Toys, Submission, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian and Howie are both doms, and in a relationship that works for the two of them. Watch what happens in a typical scene for the two of them.





	Releasing The Dark Side

Howie blinked his eyes open, and swore as he looked at his alarm clock. He had napped, and apparently had overslept. Brian was due to come over in less than an hour, and his house was a disaster. He quickly shot up and dressed before running around his house like a maniac, straightening everything up. 

“I’m a fucking moron” he said to himself as he stopped in the middle of his living room. 

“We are going to be spending the night in fucking bed. My kitchen doesn’t need to be spic and span” Howie groaned, as he went to his room, making sure at least that was clean. He flopped down on the couch, pulling his phone out. Brian had texted him that he was leaving his place ten minutes ago. 

“I can feel that side creeping up, but I can’t be having it tonight. I wanted it to be slow and loving. But we all know how it ends up” Howie chuckled to himself, loving how all their nights seemed to end. 

The doorbell rang, and Howie hopped up, going to answer the door. As he opened it, and saw the curly hair of his lover, he was instantly brought back to the first time they did this. He smiled to himself, and Brian rolled his eyes. 

“First time again?” he asked, and Howie bit his lip, nodding. 

“Do we seriously go through this every single time?” Brian groaned, as he slipped in the door. Howie locked it, and turned to his younger lover. 

“Yes, it’s our routine, you know this” Howie sent him a cheesy grin, and Brian threw his hands up. He grabbed Howie, and dragged him to the bedroom, Howie grinning the entire time. 

“Damn you and your routines. Need to get you out of that” Brian smirked, and leaned down, kissing Howie softly. Their hands started roaming, and Brian traced the familiar pattern down Howie’s body, having memorized it long ago. He pushed the two of them down onto the bed, and they laid next to each other on their sides, lazily kissing. As the two kissed, they began undressing the other, their bodies trembling when the other’s hand starting hitting bare flesh. When they were both naked, the two laid down next to each other. 

“God I love having this time with you. Been a while though loves” Howie grinned up at Brian, who growled softly. 

“Blame the two idiots who like to burst in whenever they fucking want. Gonna kill Nick and AJ one of these days I swear” Howie chuckled, loving when his lover got all riled up. 

“Can’t do that love, we need them. But I’ll help you prank them back, Nick always says I’m not sweet D” Howie giggled softly, and Brian had to agree. Howie had gotten Nick back creatively for his pranks. 

The two spent time just softly making out, feeling their cocks beginning to grow, and just tracing each other’s bodies. Both knew that the other side of their relationship would be coming out, it was just who would poke the other enough to bring it out. 

“You are already hard, and all we’ve done is make out” Howie snorted, arching up against Brian, seeing the hard cock at attention. 

Brian growled and glared at the older man, before smirking at him, knowing exactly how to get Howie where he wanted him. 

“Well if my dirty little boy didn’t get me so worked up, I wouldn’t be like this” Brian bit back, and Howie whined softly. 

“Damn you, you little shit. I’ll get your ass worked up, trust me” Howie grabbed Brian’s cock, squeezing it lightly, causing the younger man to arch up into his touch. 

Brian growled, and grabbed Howie, pinning him down to the bed, wrapping his hand around the older man’s throat, and squeezing lightly. Howie narrowed his eyes, before looking at Brian. 

“Really Littrell, choking me? Get some new material old man, has your sadism really run it’s course by now?” Howie rolled his eyes, wondering if this was going to be like it always was. 

“You really think taunting me is going to get you what you want my little slut? So fucking done with your drivel, I’m going to show you a thing or two” Brian let go of Howie, and pulled him up, dragging him to the bedroom wall and slamming him into it. 

“Fucking stay here or you will get it so much fucking worse” Brian threatened, and Howie smirked. 

“Bring it Brian. I’ve seen it all, and it’s pathetic” Howie goaded, and Brian threw open their toy box and grabbed some stuff. He pulled one thing out in particular, and went back to Howie. 

“Why the fuck is your hole open?” Brian hissed as he easily slipped the dildo into Howie’s hole. The older man whined softly feeling the plastic slide into his hole. 

“Cause it is” Howie growled out, before pushing away from the wall, and grabbing Brian. He dragged the blonde to the bed, and sat down in the middle of it. Howie went to lay Brian over his knee, and the younger man snorted. 

“Spankings again?” he asked, and Howie growled. He got two things out of the toy box and went back to Brian. He grabbed his cock and balls, the rope, and tied them to the bed, stretching them out. 

“Fuck you asshole” Brian spit out, as he groaned feeling his cock and balls being stretched out. 

“Nope, found something better than spankings” Howie grinned, as Brian growled at him. Howie started playing with his stretched cock and balls, tweaking Brian’s nipples, just playing with his body. 

“I’m not a toy you can play with you shithead” Brian bit out, and Howie just gave him a look, laughing at him. 

“You’re the one with your cock and balls tied to the bed. You are practically begging to be played with” Howie reminded the younger man, who grunted softly. 

“Damnit!” was yelped out next, after Howie had grabbed a feather and started running it along Brian’s stretched cock and balls. Howie grinned, but knew that once he released Brian, the younger man was going to get his retribution. He loved this cat and mouse game they played before fucking each other. 

“Have you been good Brian? Want your release?” Howie mockingly cooed, and Brian fixed his fiercest glare at his lover. 

“Release me now you fucking piece of disgusting fecal matter before I fucking bite your damn hand off” Brian fiercely growled, and Howie smirked, before letting Brian go. The younger man shook himself, before pouncing on Howie. 

Brian grabbed the things he had pulled out of the toy box earlier. He grinned, looking at Howie, smirking at him. Howie whimpered seeing the smirk. He knew he was in for a world of torture. Brian grinned and grabbed the nipple clamps. 

“Fuck...shit!” Howie cried out as he arched into the clamps, loving the pain. Brian grinned and grabbed something that Howie wasn’t entirely fond of, but was willing to use from time to time. Brian held it up, and Howie nodded, knowing he deserved it after tying Brian’s cock and balls down. 

“Can’t wait to pull that thick, leaking penis, see it stretch just like mine did” Brian slipped the plastic tube over Howie’s penis, and attached it to the hand pump he held. Brian squeezed it a few times, and Howie nearly arched his entire body up. 

“Motherfucker!” Howie howled out, as he felt his penis being stretched, and Brian grinned happily. 

“Damn you you little demon” Howie glared at Brian, who simply pumped the device once again, stretching Howie’s cock even more. Brian smirked, loving this game as much as Howie did. 

Brian grabbed the chain from the nipple clamps and pulled it. Howie cried out, and panted loudly. The blonde smirked, and grabbed one more thing. He slipped on the spiked glove, and went to Howie’s balls, squeezing them lightly. 

“You fucking prick” Howie yelped as he felt the spikes digging into his sensitive balls. Brian simply smiled and pumped the penis pump once more. 

“Want your release little boy?” Brian asked, and Howie nearly spit at him. 

“You know I fucking do. Goddamnit Littrell, you don’t fucking play fair you piece of shit” Howie growled out, and Brian smirked. 

“Never claimed to play nicely Dorough. You deserved it after playing with my body” Brian reminded the older man, who growled. 

Brian knew that both of them needed their release soon, their cocks were leaking steadily. The two had trained each other to hold back, but knew it couldn’t last forever. He released Howie from everything, and the two looked at each other. Brian reached around, taking the dildo out of Howie’s hole, smirking at the older man. Howie whimpered softly feeling the loss, also knowing that they were close. He looked up at Brian and smirked. 

“What are you gonna do now Brian? God I’ve had better foreplay from my ex, compared to this same shit we’ve done all the time” Howie goaded, and Brian jammed his cock up against Howie. 

“Yea, but your ex was never as thick as I am, was he? You need and crave this shit, who was the bitch who came crawling to me begging for it?” Brian retaliated, and Howie rolled his eyes. 

“It was me I’ll admit that, but you were pining and wanting me for how long? That’s even more desperate” Howie grinned, and Brian narrowed his eyes. 

“Let’s get my thick cock in that ass, and see what you really think” Brian pulled Howie onto his back, and pushed his legs up, so he was spread. 

Brian grabbed his cock, and took the pre that was steadily leaking, and rubbed it all over his cock, using it as lube. Howie whined, looking at Brian. 

“Hurry up, need cock now” he groaned, and Brian smirked, loving when Howie got reduced to whining. He stuck his fingers in Howie’s loose hole, before slamming into him. 

“Lift your head back, I wanna mark your neck. We all know how much Kevin gets annoyed seeing yet another mark on you from me” Brian grinned, and Howie eagerly moved his head over so Brian could mark him up. 

Brian growled before sucking a large hickey on Howie’s neck, his movements never stopping. Howie was in complete bliss as he was pounded into the mattress. 

“Close Howie, so damn close” Brian whispered, and Howie groaned loudly in response. 

“Fill me Brian, please” he whimpered out, looking up at the younger man with blown eyes, begging him. 

“HOWIE!” Brian cried out as he shot his load deep into the older man, riding out his orgasm. Howie moaned feeling the cream filling his hole, whimpering as Brian rolled off of him. The two panted, before Howie looked at his cock, and then at Brian. 

“Okay, you got your wish, what’s gonna happen with my cock? Needs to shoot it somewhere. Preferably in that fine pale ass of yours” Howie whined, and Brian rolled his eyes. 

“God you are a needy little shit I swear to god. Want me to ride you? Still need your mark on me, it ain’t fair if I have to mark your neck to annoy the shit out of my cousin” Brian smirked, as Howie’s eyes darkened. 

“Get on my cock now Littrell, and you might just get your damn wish” Howie grunted, and nearly moaned as Brian widened his hole, before slipping onto Howie’s cock. 

“Fuck shit” Brian grinned as he started going up and down Howie’s cock, moving his hips up and down. 

Howie pulled Brian down to him, and started scraping his nails up and down Brian’s back, knowing that Brian loved the pain, and the red marks left behind. Brian grunted happily as he was marked, his hips never stopping. 

“Close” Howie whined out, knowing that their foreplay had done a lot to his cock. Brian nodded, and moved faster, wanting Howie to let go in him. 

“BRIAN!” Howie yelped out as he shot his load into the younger man, grunting softly, as Brian rode his orgasm out, moaning loudly. As Howie got soft, Brian rolled off of him, and Howie smiled down at him. 

“Come up here Bri, let’s curl up and sleep. Thank you so much for tonight, I loved it so much. You are the best, and I love what we do so much” Howie ran his hand through Brian’s curls, reassuring the younger man. 

“Love it too. Being with you is the best, and I love you so much. Next time I bottom, I already know” Brian rolled his eyes as Howie grinned at him. 

“Love you Brian Thomas, always and forever” Howie sleepily stated, and Brian laid his head on his chest, the older man wrapping his arms around him. 

“Love you Howard Dwaine, always and forever” Brian repeated, as he fell asleep listening to Howie’s heartbeat. 

Neither could wait for their next romp in bed, loving what they did, and looking forward to each and every one. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they always did. The two may have been the quietest, but their lovemaking was anything but, and they knew it. Brian and Howie had their dark sides, but only released them with each other, and kept it a secret from the world. 


End file.
